Pixie Pain
by Cinderella731
Summary: When I meet Logan its all I can do to keep his clothes on that moment. I didnt even know his name but I knew he would give me the pleasure I have sought for after so long... Its better than this sounds. Try it!


I should tell you a little bit about myself first. I'm a very open person and I don't hide anything I don't have to. I have an honesty streak 20 miles wide. I'm blunt and somewhat arrogant but in my opinion I am allowed to be arrogant considering my mutation makes it hard for me not to be.

My mutation….I'm not allowed to be ugly, if the stereotype of gorgeous is blonde with long legs and small breasts than my body transforms into that exact description. The only break I catch is my mutation doesn't set itself by the closest male individual. It sets itself off the popular opinion. Because of my mutation, it makes it hard for me to be in a relationship that is 'equal'.

When I first came to Xavier's school, I was 20. I was definitely too old to become a student but I didn't have quite enough experience to be a teacher. They gave me a room anyway and let me stay. I learned all about how Xavier was dead and who Jean was. I learned that Storm had taken over as headmistress because she was the only one stable enough to do it. I also learned that the school was in dire need for help. But the main thing I learned was that brunette, size 38 C breasts and tan with green eyes was what the male population of the school thought was sexy.

Then I met Logan….Oh my god! He was the best thing I had seen in ages. He didn't take shit from anyone and his growl made me get that warm tingly sensation that screams "FUCK ME NOW!". Instantly I knew that he was going to give me the pleasure that I had sought after for so long. So I followed him to his room where he slammed the door, clearly not aware of be and obviously pissed.

One more thing I should let you in on…I am a masochist. I can't explain it so don't ask but something about the combination of piercing pain and unending pleasure gets me off. Which was why I never could find the pleasure I want because when you say 'hurt me' men tend to take it easy afraid you're going to sue their asses. I am also a vicious lover. My fingernails, always groomed, long and strong because of my mutation, scratch hard and I have been known to draw blood once or twice….I don't bite though. The salty taste is a huge turn off for me.

Anyway so there I am standing in front of his door. I can smell the masculinity escaping through the door and my panties are getting soaked. As I take a deep breath and reach for the the door handle Storm appears from around the corner.

"Pixie! I have been meaning to talk to you."

"What's up?" _Damn!_

"I have been thinking…You know how much we need a teacher around here. Would you be interested in being tutored for a job?"

"Teaching….a bunch on underage, raging hormonal teenagers? Umm…. I don't know if that would be a good idea." I can tell you right now I was not looking forward to being drooled over right and left from the guys I would be teaching. And I definitely was not going to take the dirty looks from the jealous girlfriends.

"I was thinking we could put you in charge of a girl class. Of course you wouldn't start until properly trained…"

"All girls eh? I could do that. Maybe like gym or something…." I smiled, putting Storm somewhat at ease when suddenly she started to laugh.

"Honey, we don't have gym class here. We have what we call The Danger Room. It's a room where we can generate any scene that would help students work with their mutations. You have to have a lot of training for that…"

"I could do it. I'm a fierce woman…"

"It's not gender specific."

"I could handle that." All I was picturing was me and the mystery man in this room, generating all kinds of exciting stuff to increase our pleasure. "If you throw them into a scary enough scene they won't be paying attention to me right?"

"We do have a teacher for that course….but he has a tendency to be impulsive." Storm was thinking aloud but I was kind of in a rush for her to make up her mind.

"Perfect. He can train me and then do another job that doesn't require him to stay all the time. Why don't you set up an appointment for the meeting and we can start tomorrow."

"Alright, I guess we could do that. You might as well meet him now. We're here anyway." I was thoroughly confused at this but then to my surprise she knocked on the door we were standing in front of, the room of the man making me squirm just looking at and he was going to become my teacher… Oh boy did I have some new thoughts entering my mind.

"Logan. I have someone I want you to meet. Open up."

"Later!" His voice was rough with just a hint of slick in it. You could hear the irritation and I could almost imagine what it would be like to hear him moan my name.

"Logan! It's sort of important." Storm was being way too nice in my opinion. So I took over.

"Excuse me Storm." I stepped in front of her and opened the door. "My name is Pixie. I think we should talk." The room I was standing in was no doubt a man's room. Jeans and beaters were scattered everywhere, bottles of brandy on his dresser and a few button ups laid across an armchair in the corner. The right of his room held a door leading to a bathroom and from the angle I was at all you could see was a counter with cologne, shaving cream and razors on it. The toothpaste didn't have a lid on it and for some reason that made him so much more attractive. Him on the other hand… was nowhere to be seen.

"Logan?"

"We should just come back later." Storm was surprisingly a little wary. I had never seen her like this. She was a leader, strong and disciplined but this man had her darting her eyes and fidgeting. If he was this intimidating I had an idea of what kind of lover he would be. He would be fierce, and demanding. I needed to be the same way.

"I believe I said later." Logan walked into the bathroom doorway holding a towel around his waist. His eyes were intensely dark and the air around him was full of danger. It took every muscle in my body not to pounce.

"I never was good at listening." I smiled seductively.

"I was thinking you could train Pixie here to teach The Danger Room. I figured that would give you the freedom you take and then I wouldn't be stuck without you."

"Pixie…Sounds like a temptress's name. Why would you be interested in The Danger Room? You look more like sex education or health." He didn't smile just stared into my eyes. I felt a shiver run through my body and I had to take a breath to stay in control.

"I look like a lot of things…" I bit my lip and tilted my head up just a little bit. "None the less I want The Danger Room and you're going to teach me how to use it."

"You're demanding…Good. You're going to need that. Are you strong though? Wimps can't be in there unsupervised."

"I guess you'll have to wait and see wont you?"

"Okay….So it's settled. You'll teach her?" Storm was itching to get out of his room. I was dying to jump into his bed.

"I will teach her, if she can be taught." He nodded and Storm pulled my arm slightly to exit. I followed her to the hallway and closed the door. Inside we heard the shower kick on.

"He can be intimidating and a bit aggravating but he is the best we have. I will talk to him about your lessons later on. Thank you Pixie." Storm relaxed and I smiled.

"No problem. I have been handling aggravating men all my life. What is one more?" I laughed and she left. Once she was out of sight, I turned back to the door in front of me.

"I'll show you about being taught." Silently I opened the door and stepped in. The masculine smell surrounded me as I closed the door. He hadn't bothered to close his bathroom door and steam was billowing out. When I took a closer look around the room I saw that his bed was a mess. Obviously, he didn't make it and was exactly as I had pegged him when I had first seen him. Checking over my shoulder once more I walked to his night stand. What a man kept in his nightstand told you everything about him. I sat on the bed, which was remarkably comfortable, and opened the drawer. The only thing that surprised me in his mess was a picture. It was a picture of a girl with red hair. She was pretty but she seemed to be keeping a secret in her eyes. I didn't like the thought of a girl being in his nightstand. It didn't match the condoms and mints. It also meant I had a challenge ahead of me.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's wrong to snoop?" At some point, his shower had ended and now he was leaning at the doorway wearing the towel again. Only now, he glimmered as the water slid down his toned body.

"My mother taught me a lot of things. None of which said I shouldn't be prepared."

"Prepared is a condom, not snooping."

"Condom is a type of prepared. So is snooping. I need to know what to expect." I stood up and closed the drawer with my foot. When I started walking towards him, he stopped leaning on the bathroom doorframe and stood his full height.

"And what are you expecting darlin'?"

"I'm sure nothing that you can't provide." I slid one hand up over his muscles and over his shoulder running my hand through his hair, his thick dark hair. I could moan just by feeling him but that would be pathetic and I wasn't that desperate for sex.

"What's your name again?" I could hear the lust in his voice. This guy had more control than I had originally expected.

"Pixie." I was on my toes so that I could whisper it, letting my lips brush over his ear.

"Well Pixie," He grabbed my arms and pushed me away with just enough force to turn me on even more, "I don't know about you but I don't fuck my students."

Whoever the girl in the picture was obviously had a strong hold on him.

* * *

"Don't you think about anything except sex?" Logan's voice was grave and serious. I think he was actually kind of angry with me. We were in our 3rd month of The Danger Room training and I still hadn't gotten him into bed. I dreamt about him, I masturbated thinking about him and all day if I saw him I was instantly turned on. I was putting forth my best efforts with the seducing but he just wasn't catching. On top of that, The Danger Room was a serious workout for me. I was waking up with aching muscles everyday along with the bruises from him throwing me around, out of danger. It all put me into a stress that consumed my mind and had be turned on 24/7.

"Nope." I smiled and snaked both arms around his neck, putting my lips roughly 2 inches from him. "All I want is one good fuck. What could it hurt?"

"Jesus." He pushed me away again, somehow managing to grab the only bruise at my wrist. As soon as he touched it I gasped at the pleasure that ran down my spine.

"What was that?" He was still holding my wrists and I could see the curiosity in his eyes. He still wasn't sure what my mutation was but I knew his. He was perfect for me. I could tear him to pieces when screwing him and he wouldn't have a scar to show for it. On top of that, his claws were perfect for causing pain. I had scratched my arm with one once. It hurt so bad that, that night when I was alone in my room I screamed when release came. I don't usually scream.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" I whispered my voice hoarse with need. I could only hold it in for so long. Our generated destruction was at full swing. There were flames everywhere, cars exploding and building collapsing but none of this mattered to me. I was only trying to get him. It was so damn aggravating.

"Are you turned on? With everything that's happening? Your turned on?"

"Yea, but I thought we already knew that." I smiled, not understanding what he didn't get. I had made it clear for the past 3 months that I wanted to fuck him. Bad.

"No I mean, I have bruised you, I have thrown you around and yet you always come back. I know for a fact you have a huge ass bruise on your wrist…."

"Yea….I'm still no seeing your point stud."

"You enjoy pain don't you? You're the type of girl who enjoys being bruised and scratched."

"I see. Yes I'm a masochist, very much so."

"So…when I do this," he squeezed my wrist and I rolled my eyes back. "You are tormented by it."

"It's not just the pain that torments me. You are a really, really, the big torment." I watched as something sparked into his eyes.

"What else turns you on?"

"I don't know. I like to feel good. But pain is something that always gets me."

"Are you into whips, chains, and all that jazz?" His eyes squinted.

"No! I think those people are freaks."

"Good. I do too." He still had a hold of my wrist.

"Are you going to let go of me?" I licked my lips hoping to entice him closer.

"I haven't decided yet…"

We stood like that for almost 5 whole minutes. I will admit they were hell but I knew that I couldn't try anything or he would change his mind. Then, his lips crashed onto mine and his hands were around my waist. When he picked me up roughly, I automatically wrapped my legs around him and slid my hands into his hair. He threw me onto the closest thing, which happened to be a car, and ran his hand down my leg. I was in agony as he pinched, scratched and pulled. I needed him so bad. I moaned and that seemed to turn him on more because he suddenly couldn't get me out of my pants fast enough. I sat up on the car's hood and ran my hands down his chest to his belt buckle…Our first time having sex was in The Danger Room, with flames, and exploding vehicles everywhere. My only disappointment was his claws never came out.

* * *

"I'm ready." I was in Storm's office. I had a huge bruise on my thigh and my left boob had a scratch about an inch deep but I was ready. Logan had taught me everything I needed to teach the students in The Danger Room and it only took us 2 years. Now I know your thinking 2 years is a hell of a long time but it was hard. First off I had so much sexual tension every time he came around and after that one time in The Danger Room he never touched me 'inappropriately' again. I was pissed. I tried and tried. He was the best lover I had ever had and yet he never again let me have him. While he tried to teach me everything, I was throwing myself at him. He even quit pushing me around. Everything he did was gentle. EVERYTHING!

"Are you sure?" Storm had thought it would take me at least 4 years to learn. But I was quick.

"Positive."

"Okay. You start tomorrow. Congratulations. You are now a teacher here at Xaviers school for the gifted." Storm shook my hand.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

"Im happy you're here." she nodded and I left. I was headed straight to Logan.

"I'm not a student anymore…" I was sitting in his armchair with a finger holding my head at the temple. I was sick of this shit and if I had to rape him I was getting sex from Logan tonight. I had to pick the lock to get into his room but when I did I just sat and waited for him to return.

"Congratulations. Now get out of my room." His voice was gruff and he couldn't look at me but I knew he wanted me. Especially with the new batch of students that made me a red head with piercing blue eyes and a size D chest.

"No." I stood up. I wanted to lock the door and when I started towards it he circled around to the other side of the room.

"Pix…I am warning you. Don't push my temper."

"Did you forget who I am? Your temper is what I want. You can't throw me out without giving me an orgasm. I know you want me just as much as I want you. What the hell is holding you back?" I was screaming and I sounded pathetic but damn it I was horny as hell.

"Do you know what it's like to hurt?" His voice was loud and actually kind of dominating. It made me quiver.

"DUH!" It was the stupidest question he could ask me.

"I'm not talking about this," He grabbed my thigh where my bruise was, "Or this," He squeezed my breast so hard I thought the cut would bleed. All I could do was groan. "I'm talking about emotional hurt!"

"Logan…"I was gasping. His hand was still on my breast. My panties were getting wetter and wetter. I was less than a minute from not being able to think.

"If we do this and something happens….No. We can't." He shook his head and stepped away from me. I felt my body tense. My image was changing. I always got tense when this happened. And I always lay down because I tended to faint during the process.

"Pix?" My eyes rolled back into my head and my knees buckled. I could feel his arms catch me as I fell.

"Pix? Are you okay? You need to talk to me!"

"I'm fine." I gasped as my chest squeezed. "Give me a minute. I just… have to change."

I jerked and bucked in his arms a couple times. I groaned and bit my lip. I hated changing. I hated my mutation but it got me what I wanted so I didn't care. And just as quickly as it came it was gone.

"Pix…."Logan sounded breathless.

"What do I look like?" I wiped the sweat of my brow and took a deep breath. My bra was too big so my breasts had obviously shrunken.

"Ummm…"

"Logan, either tell me or let me go to the bathroom to look." He just stared at me so I stood and decided to look for myself. I was beige, not quite tan and not pale but beige. I had medium brown with shades of red hair that curled perfectly. It was about mid back length and my chest was about a size 34 C. My eyes were hazel with just a bit more green than normal. I liked it. It suited me. I smiled at my reflection and closed my eyes.

"Beautiful." Logan whispered in my ear and ran his hands up my back from behind. When he got to my shoulders he began to massage them. I rolled my head back and sighed. He smelt so amazing. When he twirled me around, I opened my eyes and saw the lust in his. He needed me and he needed me bad.

We barely made it to the bed.

* * *

"Where the fuck is it?" We were in The Danger Room. It was me, Storm, Logan and a couple students. We were showing them how to manipulate someone. The scene we had generated was a house. The living room was simple with a couple stands and furniture. The kitchen had hundreds of cupboards and counters with drawers. The bathroom was simple with a shower, toilet and sink. We were in the kitchen and Logan was throwing open drawers trying to find an earring of mine. None of us knew where the earring was except Storm. The generation had it so that certain cupboards would throw different challenges at Logan. He had already killed 3 enemies and was soaked in blood. When he was angry like this I had to remember that other people were in the class because I wanted to rip his clothes off. We were now sleeping together at least once a day and that had been going on for almost a month. My looks hadn't changed since that time in his room and I'm wasn't sure if they would again. I think they changed for him….Suddenly a wolf sprang from the recently opened cupboard. He tore it to shreds and then left to the bathroom. Storm followed while I talked to the students.

"You see, you can never know for sure what will jump out at you. If you get too caught up with what you are doing than you will be dead before tea time." My voice was strained but professional.

"What is Logan doing?" A girl asked. I think her name was Leslie but I couldn't be sure. She was always drooling over Logan.

"MR. Logan," I ground out, "is probably showering."

"You can't do that in the middle of a fight." Mike, the only gay guy in the school piped up.

"Mr. Logan has had a long day. We are going to take a break now. You have 15 mintues." I watched as they all left and headed for the bathroom. When I got in Storm was on her way out.

"He's pissy."

"He'll be fine"

"Mmkay." She walked away and I opened the door. He was just getting in the shower and I thought about joining him. The only reason I didn't was because I knew I was loud with him and we had a class lingering.

"Babe…Leslie is probably masturbating to you right now."

"Let her." He didn't even look at me and I couldn't quite figure out why. He was normally all over me during Danger Room sessions together.

"What's wrong with you today?" I put my hand on my hips and glared at him. I always turned this stance into sex and he seemed to need it.

"Nothing." He stepped out and walked towards me. "You know what I have been thinking about today?"

"What?" I smiled and he kissed me. I groaned and let myself fall into him. Then I felt cold metal push against my stomach. I pulled away and looked down. My shirt was ripped and his middle claw was just barely touching me.

"Babe…please…" I begged him to do this to me, but he never did. He was afraid it would go to deep. I was afraid it would never happen. He wrapped his other hand behind my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I felt the sting of a quick cut and sucked in my breath. I felt the warm liquid flow down my stomach. All three claws were out and had cut me in three long slits barely a cut at all.

And he walked out on me.


End file.
